


Holiday Happenings -5

by RaeTheStar



Series: Hermitcraft Oneshots [63]
Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: Gen, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21926140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeTheStar/pseuds/RaeTheStar
Summary: The hermits have never heard of ice blocking!
Series: Hermitcraft Oneshots [63]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1485707
Comments: 3
Kudos: 110





	Holiday Happenings -5

"Hello beautiful people!" Keralis cheered. Bdubs and Xisuma waved by his side as the three approached the hermits in the clearing.

"Hi!" Grian jumped and waved, far more energetic than Iskall and Mumbo, who simply smiled.

"How are we feeling today?" Xisuma warmly greeted the Architechs, and hugs were exchanged between everyone. All of them could admit, being rivaling companies forced them to spend less time together, and they really missed it.

Once the pleasantries we're out of the way, Iskall rubbed his hands together with a smirk. "Okay, Xisuma said I should pick an activity, so I got a fantastic plan. Follow me."

Sharing nervous glances, the group followed Iskall into the woods. They scaled a large hill, staring down a surprisingly beautiful lush valley below, despite it being December. At the top of the hill beside them sat three large ice blocks. Iskall grinned widely as he grandly presented the ice. "Ya da!"

"Ooh, are we making ice sculptures in the woods!" Bdubs clapped, excitedly running over to one of the ice blocks.

"No, way better! Guess again!"

"I have no idea, what's your plan Iskall?" Xisuma chuckled.

"We're going ice blocking!" Iskall cheered. He was greeted by blank stares. "Wait, have none of you gone ice blocking before?"

His jaw dropped as all of them shook their heads one by one. "The ice is already in blocks, what are we supposed to do?" Keralis asked nervously.

Blinking, Iskall, took a step back. "Woah, okay, this is going to be epic. We're gonna pair up, you sit on the ice block, and whoever reaches the bottom of the hill first wins!"

"Won't that be really fast? Are you sure it's safe?" Mumbo cautiously approached one of the blocks.

"Of course it's not safe! Keralis is on my team!" Iskall grabbed Keralis by the arm, hopping on the closest ice block.

"I want Xisuma! But you have to sit in front, to protect me." Grian dragged Xisuma to the next ice block, laughing.

"That leaves you and me, Bdubs, is that okay?" Mumbo cautiously approached the last block, Bdubs clinging to his shoulders.

"Protect me Mumbo, I'm precious cargo!"

"You are all cowards. Set ready go!" Iskall cried as he pushed off, sending him and Keralis careening down the hill with a screech. The other two followed quickly, loud laughter and screaming echoing across the valley.

Despite the height of the hill, the ride ended quickly, leaving a pile of breathless hermits at the bottom. "Oh my word..."

"We totally won." Iskall laughed with a sigh.

"That's cos you cheated!" Bdubs cried exasperatedly.

"Rematch!" Grian cheered, already hopping to his feet and pushing the block up the hill.


End file.
